You are NOT Cool
by leslietendo
Summary: Estaba enojada. Corrección, estaba muy enojada y no podía hacer nada para reclamar, porque eso eramos, nada. Y ese era el problema, Soul no solía abrirse mucho con las personas, pero por alguna razón, con esta chica, hablaba libremente y se reía, pero, ¿qué podía hacer una chica rata-de-biblioteca, plana y con mal temperamento como yo?. "Yo no sé…como ser…cool". SoulxMaka.


¡Hola Fandom de Soul Eater! 7u7, amm soy nueva aquí, me gusta mucho MUCHO el ship de SoulxMaka, así que aquí les traigo un one-shot de ellos, sobre algo que se me ocurrió a las 4 de la mañana (?, probablemente ya exista algo parecido, porque hay demasiadas historias de estos dos xD, así que, disfrútenlo c:

-*Soul Eater no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

" **You are NOT Cool"**

Estaba enojada.

Corrección, estaba _**muy**_ enojada y no podía hacer nada para reclamar, porque eso eramos, _nada._

Soul había hecho una nueva amiga hace dos semanas, no me enojaba que tuviera una nueva amiga, él tiene derecho de tenerla y cómo su técnico lo apoyare en todo, pero esta _amiga,_ tiene muchas cosas en común con él, a ambos les gusta el jazz, ella también es una chica "cool", por así decirlo, además se vestía con linda ropa, y tenía buenas calificaciones, no tan buenas como las mías, pero aun así, mientras yo solo estoy aquí sentada en el salón, viendo como ellos están a lado de mi riendo como si hablaran de la cosa más divertida del mundo.

Y ese era el problema, Soul no solía abrirse mucho con las personas, pero por alguna razón, con esta chica, hablaba libremente y se reía, pero, ¿qué podía hacer una chica rata-de-biblioteca, plana y con mal temperamento como yo?, la verdad no me quejo, me gusta ser como soy, pero sé que a Soul no le gusto, es mi culpa por enamorarme de un chico como él, alguien tan _cool_ jamás se enamoraría de alguien como yo.

El nombre de ella era _Ellie, una chica de cabello castaño, ojos azules que usaba una falda de cuadros con una chaqueta corta con una gorra._

-¿Maka, pasa algo?- preguntó Tsubaki mirándome con cara de preocupada, mientras Black Star estaba a un lado de ella lanzando aviones de papel-

-¿Eh?, no, estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondí con una sonrisa fingida, ella solo frunció los labios como si supiera que estuviera mintiendo-

Soul tomó mi hombro, haciendo que yo soltara un ligero respingo para después voltearlo a ver.

-Oe Maka, Ellie y yo iremos a la cafetería, nos vemos al rato- dijo Soul metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero mientras se iba con ella riendo-

Yo solo asentí, pero para entonces ya ni me estaba viendo, solté un pesado suspiro y me acosté sobre mis brazos que estaban recargados en la larga mesa que usábamos por pupitres.

-¿Te han robado al novio?- preguntó Liz mirándome con una mirada compasiva, mientras Patty estaba a su lado jugando con un peluche de jirafa, Tsubaki al ver que se acercaron a mí, se decidió acercar también-

-¿D-de qué hablas?, no somos novios…- contesté levantando el rostro para verla-

-¿Pero a ti te gusta Soul-kun, no Maka?- cuestionó Tsubaki tomando mi hombro en señal de apoyo-

-¡C-claro que no!, no me gustaría ese idiota, JAMÁS, prefiero a los chicos inteligentes, todo lo contrario a él, solo es mi arma, nada más- respondí intente sonar convincente, pero estas chicas eran muy listas en estos temas, así que solo rodaron los ojos sabiendo que mentía-

-Sí, claro, y por eso de la nada te deprimiste cuando ellos se pusieron a hablar a lado de ti-

Liz tenía un punto, yo a veces podría ser muy transparente, no lo intenté disimular más y solo dije:

-Está bien, me gusta.

-Maka, lo admitiste- dijo Tsubaki con sorpresa-

-¡¿AREEE, A MAKA-PECHO-PLANO LE GUSTA MI BUEN AMIGO SOOOUL?!, ¡Nyajajaj!-

Oh claro, había olvidado que él estaba al lado de nosotras jugando con aviones, mientras que Kid le ayudaba a hacer aviones perfectamente simétricos.

-¡Idiota, no lo grites!, ¡MAKA-CHOP!- grité al momento en el que le daba un golpe en la cabeza con mi enorme libro, haciendo que una fuente sangre saliera de su cabeza.

-Creo que era muy obvio, ¿y bien Maka, qué harás?- preguntó Kid midiendo con la regla el avión-

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué debería hacer algo?-

-Por Shinigami- sama, tienes que hacer algo, como comportarte un poco como esa chica, un poco más… _ **cool.**_

 _ **-**_ ¡Sí, sí!- exclamó Patty, haciendo que su peluche de jirafa asintiera también.

Liz tenía razón, de nuevo, pero…

-Yo no sé…como ser…cool- dije lo último en un susurro, mientras sentía el calor recorrer mis mejillas, formando un color rojo.

-¡Nyajajaj!, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste, Maka?, ¡TU GRAN DIOS NO TE ESCUCHO!- exclamó Black Star de nuevo mientras ponía su pie en la mesa, aplastando el avión que Kid había hecho-

-¡Estúpido mono, mira lo que hiciste con mi simetría!-

-¡Yo no sé cómo ser cool!- exclamé justo en el momento en el que todo el salón se había callado, otros se reían de mi mientras otros pensaban que era una chiflada.

-¿Ah?, eso es fácil, yo te enseñare, ven a nuestra casa en la tarde, dejaremos a Soul impresionado- dijo Liz mientras levantaba el pulgar.

-¡Yaay!- exclamaron Tsubaki, Patty y Black Star mientras Kid se lamentaba por el avión.

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, ese día sería duro.

.

.

.

Pasaron las horas y se habían acabado las clases, no había visto a Soul desde que me había dicho que iría a la cafetería con esa chica, había regresado a nuestro departamento a pie, ya que Soul solía traernos a ambos en moto, pero esta vez no estaba, regrese al departamento para ponerme algo de ropa limpia, abrí la puerta lentamente para encontrarme con algo que en definitiva no me esperaba.

-¡Jajaj!, ¡tienes razón!, pero en realidad, prefiero a Louis Armstrong (músico de Jazz), él es el mejor y el más cool- dijo Soul sentando en el sillón a lado de Ellie quien no dejaba de juguetear con su pelo, cualquier idiota se daría cuenta de que le estaba coqueteando, menos el idiota de Soul-

-Sí, ¿ah?, ¿quién es ella?- preguntó Ellie notando mi presencia después de unos minutos, ¿qué diablos?, estábamos en la misma clase-

-Maka, Maka Albarn, estamos en la misma clase, te sentaste a lado de mi en la clase de hoy- respondí algo seca como si fuera lo más obvio, para después servirme un vaso con agua que empecé a tomar en la cocina.

-Ah ya, ¿qué onda?, no sabía que vivías con alguien más, Souly- dijo con "sorpresa", y porque demonios le decía "Souly".

-Es mi técnico, y vivimos juntos para que al momento de tener misiones se nos facilite el encontrarnos- le contó Soul sin dejar de sonreír de lado-

-Ya veo, sobre eso Souly… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-¿Eh?, ¿qué?- dijo Soul interrogativo arqueando una ceja-

-¿Te gustaría ser mi arma?- preguntó ella.

Escupí el agua y me empecé a ahogar con ella, ¡¿quién demonios se creía esa chica?! , ¡Él era mi arma!

-¿Maka, estás bien?- preguntó el acercándose a mí, ignorándola a ella por completo, para darme ligeros golpes en la espalda-

-S-sí, estoy bien, etto… ¡v-voy a la casa de Kid y las chicas, nos vemos en la noche!- exclamé corriendo intentando no romper en llanto enfrente de los dos, los dos me vieron confundidos, después cerré la puerta del departamento y me fui corriendo a la casa de Kid sin parar, estaba corriendo por las calles sin dejar de llorar.

Me sentía tan vulnerable, sinceramente no me gustaba pelear, ¡No le podía decir a ella algo como "él es mi arma, aléjate tonta"!, además, ¿Qué tal si él quería ser su arma?, yo no podía meterme en su decisión, pero aún seguiría con mi plan, llegué a la casa de ellos y toque la puerta para ser bien recibida por Kid, quien al verme llorando inmediatamente me metió hacia adentro y me llevó con Liz y Patty.

-¡L-le dijo que quería ser su técnico!- exclamé mientras salían lágrimas de mis ojos- Sé que hay chicas que quieren ser compañeras de Soul desde que se volvió Death Scythe, p-pero él siempre las rechazaba, pero con ella- dije de nuevo antes de ponerme a llorar aún más fuerte.

-Esa maldita, y ese idiota de Soul, ¡te dejaremos tan genial que se lamentara de haber aceptado!- exclamó Liz con el puño cerrado-

-¿Eh?, ¿c-crees que él haya aceptado?- pregunté llorando aún más-

-Creo que la cagué- respondió Liz mientras me levantaba del sillón y me quitaba las lágrimas- Tranquila, te ayudaremos-

Tsubaki, que quien al parecer había llegado antes que yo me brindo una sonrisa confiable, mientras que Patty saltaba en su lugar, y Kid solo nos miraba a todas sonriendo.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me quitaba las lágrimas y sonreía decididamente.

-Bien, Kid, salte, tenemos que probarle ropa a Maka-

Kid obedeció y cerró la puerta, todas me miraron con ojos de pervertidas mientras me quitaban la ropa y yo solo soltaba pequeños gritos de vergüenza y me sonrojaba, sacaron un conjunto que al parecer ya tenían preparado, una camisa de tirantes blanca, una chaqueta negra de cuero, como la que solía usar Soul, una falda negra, un poco más corta de la falda a la que solía usar, unas calcetas largas que llegaban arriba de la rodilla color blancas y unas botas pequeñas color negro, mientras me dejaban el cabello suelto y me ponían una diadema negra.

-¡Quedaste perfecta, maldición!- exclamó Liz con su habitual lenguaje mientras me miraba orgullosa de su trabajo-

-Wow, Maka, quedaste muy linda, pareces todo una chica cool- dijo Tsubaki haciendo reír a Patty-

-¿Enserio?- pregunté sorprendida y me miré en el espejo, realmente me veía bien, sonreí con confianza.

-Vaya, parece que a nuestra amiga le gusta el nuevo look, más te vale sonreír así mañana- dijo Liz mientras me regresaba mi ropa- Ponte eso mañana, y no dejes que Soul te vea llegando con ella al departamento-

-¡Y recuerda actuar con indiferencia!- exclamó Patty con su alegre voz mientras se despedían de mi-

Asentí con la cabeza, realmente tenía buenas amigas, me puse mi ropa de siempre y salí de su casa mientras caminaba hacia el departamento con una sonrisa segura, llegué y abrí la puerta para verlos a los dos juntos aún mientras veían tele.

-Ah, Maka, eres tú- dijo Soul bajando un poco el volumen a la tele-

-….- Solo respondí con un movimiento de cabeza mientras veía a Ellie como me observaba, como con ¿rencor?-

-Sube un poco al volumen, Souly- dijo con una molesta voz que nunca le había escuchado antes-

-Jeh. –Dije con un tono que nunca me había salido antes, con tono de superioridad, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y la cerré para ir a dormir.

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar el ruido del despertador, después lo apagué y sonreí, me estiré sobre mi cama y después me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, me quité toda la ropa y después entre, moví la puerta corrediza para ver a un Soul completamente desnudo y sorprendido de verme también como vine al mundo, por impulso lo primero que hizo fue caer en la tina de nuevo para después dejar salir un chorrito de sangre de su nariz, pero por alguna razón, este chorro de sangre era más "explosivo" que los demás que había visto, por otro lado yo… yo solo cerré la puerta y me fui a mi habitación de nuevo, para después ahogar un grito en mi almohada, ¡nunca nos había pasado eso, ni aunque viviéramos en el mismo departamento, nunca nos habíamos visto desnudos por error ni una vez!, estaba roja, le había visto su…¡no!, ¡no era momento de eso!, me puse mi ropa interior y me puse la ropa que tenía preparada y después salí, intentando enfrentarlo con la cara en alto y actuar con algo de "indiferencia".

-B-buenos días- dijo Soul mientras estaba dándome la espalda abriendo el refrigerador tartamudeando, ¿tartamudeando?, el gran Soul "Eater" Evans había tartaumudeado, pero aun así había intentado mantener su actitud _cool_ de siempre-

-Hola- dije intentando disimular sentimiento alguno, cuando en realidad por dentro me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza-

-Yo… me levanté más temprano de lo esperado- avisó mientras se daba la vuelta, mostrando que tenía un pañuelo en la nariz que no dejaba de sangrar, pero al verme abrió por completo sus ojos rubíes, haciendo que su sangrado se hiciera un poco más intenso- Tst, ¿qué te estás poniendo?, esa ropa no le queda a tu personalidad-

Eso había dolido, pero yo no era la que estaba sangrando por la nariz, solo rodé los ojos y tomé las llaves de su moto y las empecé a girar con mi dedo índice mientras lo veía directamente, entendió perfectamente y le lancé las llaves, y las atrapó de un hábil movimiento, bajamos y se sentó en la moto, me senté atrás de él y me abracé a su espalda, después arrancó la moto y fuimos a Shibusen.

 **SOUL POV.**

Ese viaje había sido incómodo, para empezar, nos vimos desnudos, y ella había reaccionado como si fuera nada, mientras que yo por error tartamudeé al hablarle en la mañana, eso no había sido nada _cool_ , y luego decide ponerse esa ropa increíblemente sexy y atrevida, ¿desde cuándo mi técnico se había vuelto en una chica así?, y casi ni dijo palabra en la mañana, en todo el viaje tuve que sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, no es como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero esta vez tenía una maldita blusa de tirantes delgada, ¿cómo se supone que no sentiría nada?.

Llegamos al Shibusen y todos los idiotas se le quedaron viendo, a unos les lancé una mirada para que dejaran de verla, y a otro les gruñí por debajo, mientras ella solo tenía esa mirada inocente en su rostro, su rostro que en segundos se volvió uno de molestia, volteé a ver qué es lo que observaba, era Ellie, ya veo, así que Maka estaba celosa, si tan solo supiera.

Ellie me caía bien, nos gustaba el jazz, además era una chica con la que te podías llevar fácilmente, pero ayer hizo una pregunta incómoda…

-FLASHBACK-

 _-¿Te gustaría ser mi arma?- preguntó Ellie-_

 _-….- Me puse a pensar en lo que había dicho, pero justo cuando iba a contestar, Maka se puso a toser por ahogarse con el agua-_

 _Maka se fue a la casa de Kid y nos dejó a ella y a mi solos, no quería herir sus sentimientos, así que evadí la pregunta, pero me volvió a preguntar._

 _-¿Entonces…si quieres ser mi arma?-_

 _-….-suspiré, demasiado bueno para ser solo una amistad- Lo siento Ellie, pero mi único técnico será Maka, ¿está bien?._

 _-S-sí- dijo algo triste-_

 _Después cuando Maka regreso de la casa de Kid, que por cierto se veía con una actitud diferente, noté como Ellie la miraba con rencor, y al parecer Maka lo notó y por eso me supongo que Maka soltó un sonido de superioridad antes de entrar a su cuarto._

-FIN DE FLASHBACK-

 **MAKA POV.**

-Hola Souly- dijo Ellie saludándonos a Soul y a mí, mientras yo la miraba con furia-

-¿Qué hay?- preguntó Soul con una sonrisa de lado mientras hacían un extraño saludo con las manos que acababan de inventar ayer-

-Sobre lo de ayer, siento haber preguntado algo como eso, debí imaginar que no querrías dejar de ser compañero de…-

-Maka- dije con cara de fastidio al ver que no recordaba mi nombre-

-Sí, bueno, nos vemos- dijo sonriendo y sacando una patineta para después irse sobre ella a otro lugar-

-¿Le dijiste que…no?- pregunté tímidamente para verlo directamente a los ojos-

 **FIN MAKA POV.**

-Claro que le dije que no, tonta, ¿por qué dejaría de ser tu compañero cuando lo hemos sido por tres años y te cambiaría por una chica que conocí ayer?- dijo Soul mientras le agitaba el cabello-

-P-pero ustedes se llevan bien, y tú y yo siempre estamos peleando- respondió Maka quitando su mano de su cabello, sin embargo no la soltó-

-Parece como si quisieras que dejara de ser tu arma- pensó en voz alta mientras fruncía el ceño-

-¡NO, yo no dije eso!, me alegra de que decidieras estar conmigo- dijo Maka con una hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba y soltando la mano de Soul-

-Tres cosas, Albarn, una, no te cambiaría porque mi alma solo se conecta con la tuya, dos, esa ropa te queda demasiado bien como para que la uses aquí en frente de tantos chicos y tres, no tenías que cambiar solo por estar celosa- dijo Soul mientras ponía sus brazos atrás de su cabeza y sonreía de lado y caminaba con su actitud relajada hacia el salón de clases.

-¿Sabías que yo estaba…?- preguntó mientras se ponía colorada y caminaba enfrente de él, poniendo los brazos en forma de jarra viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

Soul conocía esa mirada, estaba enojada y lo iba a golpear con un libro.

Maka se acercó peligrosamente con un libro de su mochila y Soul cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero lo único que llegó fue un pequeño beso a sus labios, abrió los ojos y vio como Maka le sacaba la lengua juguetonamente, pero aun así le dio un ligero golpe con el libro en la cabeza, haciendo que Soul se sobara la cabeza rápidamente.

- _No eres nada cool_ \- dijo Soul sonrojado mientras caminaba hacia delante dejándola atrás-

-¿Oh, estas sonrojado, Evans?- preguntó Maka jugando-

Soul sonrió ante eso, se podría acostumbrar a besos en lugar de golpes en la cabeza.

 **-Fin-**

¡Espero les haya gustado!, fue mi primer intento de historia de MakaxSoul, así que aún no estoy acostumbrada a escribir con sus personalidades, yo me entiendo sola (?, dejen Reviews porfavoor :'D de navidad khé uwu ~ favorito y follow c: y denle like a mi página de FB que viene en mi perfil UwUr publicidad donde papu, oksha, hasta la otra 6u6!


End file.
